goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Sue's Death Sequel
CAST Millie as Sue Diesel as Sue's Fake father Grace as Sue's Fake mother Professor as Conrad, Sue's fake brother. Eusebio as Sue's grandfather Amalia as Sue's Grandmother Sven as Sue's Grandfather #2 Henrik as Sue's Granduncle Dave as Cornad's Stepdad Allison as Conrad Stepmom Henrik as Sue's Uncle Vilde as Sue's Aunt David as Daffy Sue's Cousin Brian and angry voice Alan as Bucky Sue's boyfriend Dave as Caillou Eric as Boris Salli as Doris Kendra as Rosie Dallas as Sue's real father Kimberly as Sue's real mother Eric as Sue's Real Brother Henry 'TRANSCRIPT' Bucky; (Alan's Voice); GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR CONRAD DIESEL AND GRACE HOW DARE YOU KILL MY GIRLFRIEND WHICH IS DAUGTHER. I AM CALLING YOUR GROUNDERS. BEFORE I AM CALLING YOUR GROUNDERS LET ME SHOW YOU SUE'S REAL FAMILY Sue's fake family are shocked Sue's Real Dad; Diesel Grace and Conrad I am so sick and tired for abusing my daughter Sue stop it and leave her alone we are Sue's Family Not you. Sue's Real mom; We already called your grounders Sue's Real Brother; Get out of this house right now Sue's fake dad; waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Sue's Fake mom; Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Sue's fake brother; waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Diesel's house Sue's grandfather; GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DIESEL WE CANT BELIEVE YOU ABUSE SUE AND GOT ARRESTED THAT'S IT YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR LIFE Sue's Grandmother; go to your room right now Sue's fake dad; waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Sue's grandfather #2; OH MY GOD GRACE HOW DARE YOU ABUSE SUE AND GOT ARRESTED GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Sue's Granduncle; THAT IS SO IT YOUNG LADY YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOREVER GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW WE CALLING THE POLICE ON YOU. YOU STUPID FAKE MOTHER. Sue's Fake mom; waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Daffy; YOU SON OF A BITCH GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Sue's Uncle; CONRAD HOW DARE YOU ABUSE SUE YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT THE REAL FAMILY THAT'S IT Sue's Aunt; You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded forever. Conrad; But Uncle Aunt and Daffy I am sorry Sue's Aunt; we are still don't care. Daffy; Go to your now you idiot Conrad; Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Caillou; I am going to revive sue because Sue's Fake family just killed them I want her to come back to life. Sue got revived by Caillou Sue; Caillou thank you for reviving me know I don't want fake family sees me Bucky; Wow Caillou I am so happy for reviving my girlfriend sue I will call your parents they will give you revive. Bucky; Sue Lets get you home safety. Sue's real father; Wow Bucky thanks for reviving my daughter sue we are her real family you are ungrounded you can kiss sue whatever you want. Not over yet when Caillou got home Boris; I am so happy for reviving sue we don't want her to get killed you are ungrounded Doris; you can do whatever you want. Boris; Rosie you are grounded grounded grounded grounded for 2902092029090090293093200 years Doris; go to your room now. Rosie; waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa THE ENDCategory:Episodes Category:Mysterious Crime Articles Category:Videos Category:Unofficial